Confía en mí
by damonftcaroline
Summary: Spoiler hasta el capitulo 1x15. Barry descubre la identidad secreta de Harrison Wells, lo que lo hace cuestionar a su equipo.


Barry estaba impactado, no tenía palabras para describir lo mal que se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que una de las personas en las que más confiaba lo haya traicionado de esa forma?

El Doctor Harrison Wells, su mentor y la persona que lo había ayudado a ser un Super-Héroe resulto ser su enemigo. Él fue quien mató a su madre, él es Reverse Flash.

No importaba de cuantas maneras lo dijera, seguía costándole creerlo. Y es que no quería creerlo. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en Star Labs había hecho profundos lazos con cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo. Caitlin y Cisco se había convertido en amigos indispensables, con ellos compartía la mayor cantidad de horas al día y a ellos les confiaba su vida, literalmente. Pero con Dr. Wells era diferente. Él había llegado a ser su héroe, era más que un amigo, era en quien depositaba toda su confianza, con quien hablaba antes de tomar cada decisión importante. Se sentía más que devastado, se sentía derrotado. ¿Cómo podía reponerse frente a semejante traición? ¿Cómo hacía para distinguir qué fue real o cuándo sólo lo estaba usando? ¿Cómo pudo haber tenido al asesino de su madre en frente de sus ojos y no darse cuenta? Ese tipo de preguntas rondaban la mente de Barry desde que la verdadera identidad de Dr Wells fuera revelada y el muy cobarde huyera.

Pero no servía de nada lamentarse e ignorar lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba volverse más fuerte, necesitaba finalmente vengarse de su madre y poder liberar a su padre. Y para eso iba a necesitar a su equipo. Pero, ¿podía confiar en ellos? ¿Quién más sabía sobre la doble identidad de Wells? ¿Cisco? ¿Caitlin? ¿Tal vez Joe?

Barry decidió hablar primero con Joe y, para su suerte, estaba Cisco con él.

_Perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro. _

−Joe, ¿sabías de esto? ¡¿Ambos lo sabían?! –gritó Barry al ingresar a la sala.

Su plan inicial era hablar tranquilamente, pero no podía. No había forma en que lo pudiera hacer hasta saber la verdad.

−Barry, tienes que tranquilizarte... –empezó a decir Joe, pero fue interrumpido por Barry.

−No necesito tranquilizarme, ¡necesito que me respondan!

−Barry, estoy tan impactado como vos. Créeme. No tenía ni idea, no quería creerlo, pero... –empezó a decir Cisco, mirando a Joe en la última frase, como si dudara acerca de lo que iba a decir.

−Yo siempre tuve mis sospechas. Lo sabes. Nunca confíe en él, pero Cisco sí. No sabía nada al respecto. –continuó Joe.

Barry lo miró a los ojos y le creyó. Si había alguien en el mundo en quien él confiara plenamente, era Joe. Sabía cuando le mentía, pero también sabía cuando era sincero. Como ahora.

Pero Barry no tenía tiempo de quedarse a charlar o pedir disculpas, necesitaba hablar con otra persona.

−Tengo que irme. –Se fue sin darles tiempo para que lo detuvieran.

Necesitaba encontrar a Caitlin, pero ¿dónde estaba? No había hablado con ella desde que se enteró de la noticia. No es que ella no se hubiera querido comunicar, lo había hecho, pero él la ignoro. Después de un par de horas desistió y no volvió a llamar.

Fue primero a su departamento, pero se había ido. ¿A dónde podía ir? Trató de pensar como Caitlin (vaya que le costaba), y se acordó de un comentario que le había hecho. "_Cada vez que me siento mal o confundida, voy allí. Me tranquiliza". _Le había dicho cuando la encontró el día que había desaparecido sin decirle a nadie, el aniversario de la muerte de Ronnie. Como lo había asustado ese día, todos pensaron que había sido secuestrada de nuevo.

_Podría estar en peligro, podría necesitarme... ¡No! Concéntrate en lo que vas a hacer. _Se reprendió a si mismo, sí a Caitlin le hubiera pasado algo, ya se habría enterado por Joe o Cisco. Aunque eso no lo tranquilizo del todo

Cuando llego (ubicándose por lo que le había dicho Caitlin aquel día), efectivamente ella estaba ahí. Sentada, indefensa, tan tranquila. El alivio lo inundo por completo y por un momento olvido por qué había ido a buscarla. Pero el dolor y el enojo vinieron a él en ese instante.

−¡¿Lo sabías Caitlin?! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! –exigió parándose frente a ella. Al principio lucía confundida, pero cuando comprendió a que se refería se enojo. Mucho.

−¡¿En serio crees que lo sabía?! –contestó Caitlin por su parte.

−¡No lo sé! Aparentemente a todos les gusta ocultarme cosas. ¡Y tú eras muy cercana a él! Te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Lo sabías?

−¡NO! –gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo callado y hacer que retrocediera un par de pasos. −¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! ¿Cómo podes pensar de qué sería parte de algo tan cruel? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Barry! –exclamo levantando sus manos y se volvió a sentar

Caitlin tenía razón, era imposible que ella fuera parte de eso. Ella era quien se había preocupado por él desde un principio, no como un meta-humano o un Super-Héroe que necesitaba ser entrenado para salvar al mundo, sino como una persona. Era ella quien intentaba detener todos los raros experimentos que podían dañarlo y quien se preocupaba por su bienestar cada vez que luchaba o rescataba a alguien. En ese momento se sentía como un idiota.

−Yo... lo siento Caitlin. –murmuró y ella contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al no decir nada más, Barry decidió sentarse a su lado para poder observar el paisaje, ya que nunca antes había estado allí.

Estaban en una antigua instalación de Star Labs, que había sido abandonada luego de la explosión del acelerador de partículas. Ambos se encontraban en el tejado, casi al borde, apoyados en lo que era el cartel del edificio. Pero lo que hacía especial ese lugar era la vista. El edificio estaba al borde de un Parque Federal.

Caitlin tenía razón, era un lugar tranquilizante. Los árboles, el ruido de los animales, el aire, casi te hacían olvidar que todo eso estaba en una gran ciudad. La parte que más le gustaba a Barry era un río pequeño que atravesaba el parque y terminaba en un lago, lo que formaba una pequeña, pero hermosa, cascada. Estaba asombrado, por un momento podía olvidarse del verdadero motivo por el que había ido allí e imaginarse que estaba con su amiga, simplemente pasando el rato.

En ese momento se volvió a percatar de la presencia de Caitlin, la cual estaba muy callada. Se permitió, por unos segundos, observarla. Su cabello, su postura, su rostro, ella era quien lo relajaba, más que el propio paisaje. ¿Cómo había podido sospechar de ella?

−Es raro que me estés mirando, ¿sabes? –dijo de repente Caitlin, con un toque de humor en su voz.

−Lo sé, yo... simplemente estaba dándome cuenta lo idiota que soy. –contesto Barry mirando de nuevo el Parque.

−¿Tanto has tardado? –Ambos rieron y con esa pequeña broma Caitlin logró romper la tensión.

−Todavía me cuesta creerlo. Creo que en realidad no quiero hacerlo. ¿Es tonto? Es decir, debería estar preparándome para pelear con él o aunque sea buscarlo, no estar lamentándome.

−No es tonto, es normal. Barry, creías en él, todos lo hacíamos. No puedes decidir atacarlo en un día... Date tiempo –contesto Caitlin mirándolo. –Además, podría estar en cualquier parte.

−Por eso mismo, debería prepararme. Él sabe todo sobre mí, sabe quien soy y sabe a quien puede atacar para herirme.

−Pero no lo ha hecho aún, ¿verdad? No digo que no te prepares, vas a hacerlo, te voy a ayudar. Pero hoy date un tiempo para procesar todo, lo necesitas, ambos lo necesitamos. Confía en mí. –dijo tomándole la mano. Barry se sorprendió, pero también tomo su mano. Se sentía... bien.

Caitlin apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Barry, no sabía por qué lo hacía, sólo parecía lo correcto. Estaba aliviada de haberlo tranquilizado, no soportaba verlo mal. La forma en que había llegado la había asustado, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de que estaba destruido. Pero había decidido que lo iba a ayudar, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, iba a ayudar a Barry a ser el mismo de antes.

De todas formas se lo debía, él era quien había hecho que Caitlin volviera a sonreír, a disfrutar las cosas, prácticamente hizo que volviera a vivir. Y no lo iba a hacer por obligación, de verdad quería que Barry superara esto. Si había algo que no podría soportar era perder al chico de hermosa sonrisa que había iluminado sus días.

_¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?_

−Tenías razón –dijo Barry de repente, sacando a Caitlin de sus pensamientos

−¿Sobre qué? –pregunto Caitlin moviendo un poco su cabeza para verlo

−Me dijiste que este lugar te tranquilizaba, y es verdad.

Caitlin se limito a sonreírle a Barry. En el fondo, sabía que no era el lugar lo que la había tranquilizado, era él. Pero estaba demasiado asustada para admitirlo.

* * *

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ellos seguían en el tejado, charlando de sus vidas, sus gustos, de cualquier cosa para intentar olvidar a Dr. Wells. A ambos se les hacía muy fácil charlar sobre cualquier tema y no aburrirse. Sabían que eran buenos amigos, pero hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta lo cercanos que eran.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron compartir sus abrigos y abrazarse (para conservar el calor, claro). Ninguno de los dos quería irse, lo estaban alargando lo más que podían. Pero en algún momento tenían que regresar.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Caitlin, tomándolos por sorpresa.

−Oh, ese debe ser Joe. Me fui sin avisarle a donde iba. –adivino Barry.

−¿Hola? –atendió Caitlin. –Si, él está conmigo. Sí, ya vamos para allá. Esta bien, chau.

−¿Era él?

−Si, y sonaba bastante alterado. Creo que deberíamos irnos.

−Creo que tiene razón Dra. Snow. –dijo Barry parándose. −¿Vamos? –Le tendió la mano para levantarla.

Caitlin, riéndose, agarro la mano. Pero Barry la levanto con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía, por lo que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ninguno se movía o hablaba, sólo se miraban, como si vieran por primera vez.

Caitlin, por temor de malinterpretar la situación, fue la primera en intentar alejarse. Pero Barry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera, por lo que la acerco de nuevo hacia él. Todas esas dudas y sentimientos que había tenido antes parecían pequeñas. Quería besarla. Así que lentamente se acerco a su boca, esperando y temiendo que ella se alejara, pero para su sorpresa fue ella quien corto la distancia y lo beso.

Nunca habían sentido algo así, sentían como si estuvieran en su propia nube, no habían preocupaciones o temores, sólo ellos. Se sentían completos. Caitlin se aferro a los hombros de Barry, temía que sus piernas le fallaran y Barry la tomó por la cintura para tenerla más cerca de él, parecía que pequeñas chipas salían de cada lugar que sus manos tocaban.

Cuando se separaron, no hacían nada más que mirarse, intentando explicarse que era lo que había pasado. Caitlin se preguntaba si fue real, si él de verdad sentía lo mismo por ella, porque la verdad era que ella sentía mucho más que una amistad desde hace tiempo, pero el miedo a ser rechazada había hecho que lo ocultara a toda costa. Y Barry por su parte tuvo una confirmación un tanto sorpresiva: no sólo quería besarla, la quería. La quería completamente. No se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera con Iris. Pero, lejos de asustarlo, eso lo alegro.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el teléfono volvió a sonar, siendo Cisco está vez quien llamaba.

−Hola Cisco. –atendió Caitlin, un tanto irritada por la interrupción. –Si, ya estamos yendo. ¿Cómo qué por qué tardamos? Nos vemos en la casa de Joe. Adiós.

En el momento que Caitlin colgó, Barry tomo la cara de Cait con sus manos, la beso cortamente y le aseguró: −Hablaremos de esto luego.

Ella estaba embobada y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Él no espero ningún otro comentario, por lo que la tomo en sus brazos y partieron hacia la casa de Joe.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que a sólo un edificio de distancia Dr. Wells en su traje amarillo los observaba y sonreía. Y antes de que alguien pudiera notar su presencia, se alejo en sentido opuesto.

**Esta es mi primera historia SnowBarry (¡yei!), y estoy bastante emocionada al respecto. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció. **

**Esto es lo que yo me imagine que pasaría cuando Barry se enterara de la identidad secreta de Dr. Wells (basándome en el adelanto del 1x15). **

**Y antes de que pregunten, no tengo pensado hacer una secuela hasta el momento. Estoy escribiendo otra historia SnowBarry y va a ser más larga, por lo que mi poco tiempo libre va a esa historia. Tal vez en algún momento le haga una continuación, pero por el momento éste es el final.**

**Mil gracias por leer y muchos besos3**


End file.
